Razones
by VervainForDessert
Summary: Stefan llega con Klaus a Chicago dejando tras ellos un rastro de muertes. En una habitación de hotel, Stefan intenta seguir aferrado a su humanidad pensando en la persona que le hace seguir luchando: Elena. / Stelena!


**Razones**

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación de hotel en el que se alojaba, y, sin abrir aún los ojos, dejó que los rayos tibios del astro rey acariciasen su piel fría e inhumana, mientras con el dedo repasaba el relieve del gran anillo mágico proporcionado por Emily que le protegía del Sol, agradeciendo una vez más, como hacía cada mañana, el hecho de ser uno de los pocos vampiros en ese mundo capaz de disfrutar de momentos como aquél. Sumido en el limbo cálido en el que se encontraba, aún demasiado cansado para afrontar la realidad, respiró varias veces, profundamente. Luego se incorporó en la cama, poco a poco, mientras dejaba caer a un lado la fina manta que le tapaba. No le costó mucho acordarse de donde estaban, pues no se sentía precisamente aturdido por haber dormido durante toda la noche. Los fantasmas de esa gente que mató despiadadamente le visitaban cada noche, dejándolo en vela. Lo peor, lo que más le asustaba, no era eso, sino que, según pasaban los días, los espíritus le hacían visitas cada vez menos frecuentes, y eso significaba una cosa, lo que él más temía: el sentimiento de culpa, y junto con él su humanidad, estaban desapareciendo. Sentía en su cabeza la voz de un chico débil, patético y decepcionante que le hablaba de cosas que para él alguna vez habían significado algo importante pero que ahora no eran más que un eco en su cabeza poblada con memorias de más de un siglo, y luego sentía otra, atractiva, que venía de un ser poderoso, la voz de Stefan el Destripador y le susurraba cosas cada vez más y más tentadoras.

Ambas voces llevaban más de un siglo en una lucha permanente; algunas veces se imponía una sobre la otra, pero ninguna de las dos llegaba a desaparecer nunca. Aunque, al paso que iba, empezaba a sospechar que una de ellas saldría ganadora. ¿Por qué aun no había ganado? Muy fácil, el motivo era que la voz del Destripador no sabía cuanto significaba para él Elena y aún sentía rencor por su hermano Damon. Mi estúpido y engreído hermano pensó para si mismo mientras sonreía. De repente un chico abrió la puerta de mala manera, tanto que podría haberla roto, pero que sólo dejó unas marcas en el pomo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, su secuestrador y compañero.

- Buenos días, Klaus. – Intentó sonar lo más convincente posible. En realidad sospechaba que sería un día horrible, como muchos de los que pasaba en compañía de su nuevo "amigo" inmortal.

- Espero que así sean. – Dijo mientras sonreía de lado, como solía hacer cuando había algo más detrás de sus palabras. – Pareces ausente hoy, y no estás ni listo para salir a la calle. Tienes diez minutos, te espero en el bar del hotel. No tardes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Y sin esperar respuesta desapareció tal y como había aparecido: dando un portazo que hizo temblar la pared de la sala. No necesitaba respuesta, sabía que no podría negarse. Al fin y al cabo, él había salvado a su hermano Damon.

Intentó pensar de forma positiva: Damon había vuelto a hacer de las suyas saliendo una noche de luna llena a cazar licántropos, y él había arreglado el estropicio que había creado. Como en los viejos tiempos. En realidad no le tenía rencor; sabía que cuidaría de Elena mejor que nadie, y eso le animó un poco. En el fondo envidiaba a Damon por estar libre del alcance de Klaus y junto a Elena. No, no se arrepentía de nada, y sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero no por eso se iba a sentir mejor. Envidiar era tan humano que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír: aún seguía siendo él.

Mientras se vestía y se arreglaba el pelo vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo y no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía más fuerte y lleno, aunque de una forma diferente a cuando vivía en Mystic Falls. En esa habitación de hotel, la suma de esos dos adjetivos era "poderoso", en cambio, en el pequeño pueblo, el resultado era "felicidad".

Estar junto a Elena, Damon, Alaric, etc. le hacía sentirse querido, en parte, y respetado. Ahí, en Chicago, no era más que la marioneta de un original.

Frenó esos pensamientos, que se desbordaban de su mente, y le hacían querer saltar por la ventana, correr lo más rápido posible, y llegar ese mismo día a Mystic Falls para poder abrazar a Elena, sentir su tacto y oler su perfume y su pelo hasta caer dormidos en su cama de matrimonio.

Pero no podía, porque si lo hacía Klaus lo buscaría, y, sin duda, encontraría a Elena respirando, y la cosa no acabaría bien para nadie, ni siquiera para Klaus. Quien tocase a Elena, original o no, se las tendría que ver con él.

Así que de momento pensó en Elena, en todo lo que ella había hecho por él tal vez sin haberse dado cuenta, de su felicidad, de la de ella. Las peleas, las lágrimas… Se había dado cuenta que esos eran los recuerdos que más le ataban a su humanidad.

Todo lo hacía por ella. Todas las muertes, todos los trabajos que Klaus le obligaba realizar con sutiles amenazas, todo… era por Elena. Esa afirmación resultaba tan irresponsable y egoísta que nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero así era. Ella era ese lazo firme que le ataba al mundo, a su humanidad, y no pensaba soltarlo tan fácilmente. Ese lazo era real, casi tan sólido que se podría tocar, y era algo que le reconfortaba en un mundo como el suyo, donde todo era perecedero menos él.

Las relaciones que mantenía con la gente a veces resultaban complicadas, incluso con su hermano Damon: no sabía cuando eran amigos o cuando alguno de los dos se aprovechaba del otro. Pero en cambio su relación con Elena… era diferente. Le recordaba al agua del gran lago al lado de la casa de los Gilbert, donde fueron por primera vez él y la doble, huyendo de Klaus y de los problemas que causaba. A veces en su relación, igual que en el lago, a causa de las tormentas se formaban olas amenazadoras, o se calmaba con la llegada del sol, pero aun y así, el elemento que reaccionaba era el mismo: el agua. El amor que se tenían era lo que se removía en la tormenta, lo que descansaba bajo el sol, y lo que fluía naturalmente entre ellos. Realmente se podía pasar pensando en eso toda la mañana, pero no tenía tiempo. Klaus le esperaba en el bar del hotel, y seguramente irían a otro bar, el de la bruja, buscando las respuestas que él ya conocía y el original no tardaría en descubrir.

No le daba miedo ponerse en peligro, pero no pondría en peligro a Elena tan fácilmente. Había desechado la idea de luchar por él mismo hacía mucho, pero no dejaría de luchar por ella.

Sería humano, lo más humano que se pudiese sirviendo a Klaus. Hasta que el último indicio de humanidad de su cuerpo eterno se marchitase, hasta que se convirtiese en un monstruo, y puede que incluso después de eso.

Tal vez eso que sentía es lo que la gente llama "razón para vivir". Pero para él, Elena era mucho más. También era su razón para morir.


End file.
